sister bond
by cockblocking-dobrev
Summary: What if the salvatores had a sister? Some delena do beware :
1. Prolougue

**This is my first English FanFic, my mother language is Dutch, so forgive mistakes. I hope you enjoy This is a Shorty. And a happy Easter!**

**1854**

The mother was crying, it was hard.

While the oldest son was getting the doctor to help his mother, the youngest son was holding his mother's hand. He was crying, he thought his mother was going to die, because she had a big belly for months, did he know she was pregnant whit his 7 year old brain.

'Mommy don't die, please, mommy don't die,' he cried.

His mother laughed. 'No my dear, sweet Stefan. I would never leave you,' she said.

But the boy didn't understand what his mother was talking about. When his mother saw his confused face, she smiled.

'You're getting a baby brother my dear,' she said.

The boy smiled while his brother entered the room with a doctor.

'Damon! Damon!' the little boy said. 'Mommy is getting a new baby,'

And on January 9th 1854, Jennifer Salvatore was born.

**2012**

'Happy birthday sis,' Damon whispered.

He was drunk, Stefan knew it, but it was true, today there sister Jennifer would be 158 years old. She was abducted when she was 6 years old. But they never found her body, dead or alive. Stefan looked for her after he turned into a vampire. But he never found her. He missed her, he was always imagining what she would look like, would she be turned by Katherine too? And if so, would she be here? Could she be friends with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie? All those questions but no answer.

The doorbell rang, and Damon with his drunk mind opened the door. In the opening stood a very handsome girl, brown hair and blue eyes, like my mother. Damon thought.

'Hello brother,' the girl said.

And in a snap, everything came back. A girl who looked like his mother, handsome, brown hair and blue eyes. That only could be a Salvatore.

'Hello sis,' he said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mystic Falls, 1860**

There was and hard cry from outside, Damon heard it from is room. The voice sounded like Jen's. He ran outside, and there was no one. 'Jen,' he said. 'Jen!' louder this time. 'Jen if this is an joke, you better come out! It is not funny!' he was desperate this time, Jennifer would always come when he said that, cause she knew he would be mad and get their father. Damon began to search every inch in front of their big house, at the side of the new city Mystic Falls. But there was no sign from Jennifer. Damon ran back to the house, getting his father, cause Stefan wouldn't get this. 'Father! Father! He yelled while running in the house. His father would be mad cause he was running And yelling, but he didn't care. His father walked out of his studyroom and was ,indeed, as red as an tomatoe, or as blood, or anything that is red. 'What is it Damon!' he said. Damon had to catch his breath before talking, but he couln't hold in his tears. 'Jennifer is gone,'

It was dark in the room the 6 year old girl woke up in. The only thing she knew was that her head hurted, and that father would be furious. 'Finally you're awake, darling,' an deep voice said. It was an male, she was sure. The girl stubborn as she was, didn't awnser. She heard heals of shoes walking to the place where she was. 'Just to make things clear,' the voice said. The man bowed down so he could see the beautiful girl, looking so much like her mother with her brown hair and blue eyes. At the same time the girl saw an young man, having brown hair, styled like Stefan's hair when he would wake up, brown eyes and an strong bone structure. 'From now, you're mine, You'll do what I say, otherwise, your brother is dead too, just like your mother,' he said harshly, but the girl didn't understand it with her 6 year old mind.

**2012, Mystic Falls**

'Look Stef, we have an visitor,' Damon said. Damon walked into the room, but Stefan wasn't there, only Elena. 'He's h,' she didn't finish her sentence when she saw the girl, was she human? Before she could only think the vampire part, she was pinned on the wall, held by her throat. The girls face changed. 'Katherine,' she hissed. 'Calm down Jen, she isn't even a vampire!' Damon said with an cool voice. 'Let's introduce you two properly, Jenn, this is Elena, Katherines döppelganger and Stefans girfriend,' Damon said. The girl Damon called Jenn laughed. 'What an suprise,' she said and she took an step forward. 'I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn, I'm Damon and Stefan's youngest sister,'


End file.
